Secret love between us
by stickgirl512
Summary: Un amour secret au lycée Kadic entre Odd et Ulrich depuis le collège dont ça ne doit pas être révélé...
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle fic avec la série Code Lyoko que j'ai trop kiffé après l'avoir regardé en me marrant comme une malade et que je dois ça à mon adorable auteure, ma chatounette d'amour qui a fait cette fic que je n'arrête pas de lire pour elle tous les jours quand je suis en mode déjantée avec de la bouffe dans les mains devant mon ordi. Je dédis cette fic yaoi à Ayana-san, la meilleure auteure du site et notre nouvelle invitée spéciale venue de la galaxie et pour finir, mon autre auteure, ma Camecriva d'amour qui s'est donnée tous les jours pour écrire ses fics longues avec One Punch Man, Attacks of Titans et Yu-Gi-Oh... Et qui me manque beaucoup depuis Noël et le jour de l'an. Ayana, future invitée, cette nouvelle fic est pour toi ( rassure-toi, chaton, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas... xD )!_

* * *

Dans le lycée Kadic, tout était calme. A voir, le silence total qui régnait dans la cour et les couloirs de l'établissement. Il y a dés fois du bordel avec les élèves de 2nde, 1ère et Terminale. On se demandait quand ça va cesser. Peut-être à la fin de leurs études. Devant le lycée, on pouvait voir des grilles rouillées à cause de la pluie, des tonnes de graffitis sur les murs du préau, dans la cour et dans les toilettes. Comme d'hab', le grand bordel. Dehors, c'était ensoleillé, dés fois, il pleuvait. Ouais, en plus, il semblait qu'il y avait des nuages gris menaçants. On appellerait ça un temps à mettre un chien dehors. Dans les dortoirs de l'établissement, il y avait des plafonds fissurés et des lumières qui clignotaient lorsque les lycéens sortent pour aller dehors ou dans les douches. En parlant des douches, l'eau était tiède, et chaude, dés fois. Dans les chambres des élèves, n'en parlez pas... C'était la haute propreté. Sauf quand il y a un des élèves qui mettait le bordel à l'intérieur sans penser à ranger avant de partir en cours ou pour le repas du mat'. La cantine du lycée Kadic, seigneur... A l'intérieur, c'était un énorme chantier avec les élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de jouer avec la nourriture, comme d'hab' et qui se faisaient chopper par un surveillant et un attardé obèse en pull rouge. On aurait appelé ça le fruit du chaos et pas que, il y avait des murs très abîmés, des chaises qui ne tenaient plus en place et des tables où on verra les miettes de nourriture qui traînaient. C'était dégueu à voir. Pendant la nuit, certains élèves sortaient de leurs chambres pour traîner dans les couloirs et venir dehors pour mettre un graffiti sur le mur en mode discret, un beau dessin artistique, quoi ! Après ça, ils partirent monter dans leurs chambres après s'être lavé les mains pour faire disparaître les preuves sans que le surveillant ne sache rien ( vu qu'il dormait comme un bébé ). Tout ça en pleine discrétion, comme d'hab'. D'un côté, comme d'hab', il y avait d'autres qui révisaient dans leurs chambres pour leurs exams, cherchant à améliorer leurs notes et qu'après, ils vont se croire tout permis pour foutre la merde dans la cour du lycée, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient réussi leurs exams. Ça, c'était un long enfer.

Dans un beau matin, Odd Della Robbia s'était réveillé, à cause de son putain de chien blanc qu'il avait râlé contre lui, il regarda l'heure dans le réveil-matin, car ouais, l'heure passait drôlement vite. Son camarade de chambre ( vous savez tous, le beau brun balèze avec un corps de braise, alias Ulrich ) n'était pas là, il était déjà prêt car il n'avait aucun blême avec le réveil, encore moins avec les consignes. Odd se demandait comment Ulrich fait pour être comme ça. Probablement, ça l'inquiétait. Tout d'un coup, il entendit le son de son portable tactile et se mit à courir pour le prendre de son lit et le lire attentivement.

 _"Hey, Odd ! Rejoins-moi à la cantine après la douche. Jérémy, Aelita et Yumi nous attend. Et ne soit pas en retard ! -Ulrich"_

 _Bon sang, j'en reviens pas ! Il a dit après la douche ?_ pensa-t-il après avoir déposé son portable sur le lit.

Odd partit en direction de la douche tout en prenant sa serviette. Après s'être lavé et essuyé, il revint dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla, se coiffa rapidement, se mit à fourrer ses affaires de cours tout en saluant au revoir à Kiwi d'un geste de la main et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il débarqua à la cantine, se prit un plateau avec le bol de chocolat, tartine au beurre et pâte à tartiner, croissants, bref, ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Le blond à la mèche violette se dirigea vers la table en leur lançant un grand "Salut" sonore à Jérémy et Aelita, puis s'installa pour déposer le plateau, tranquillou.

Jérémy, c'était un mec très sympathique, blond comme Odd, un geek avec un tuyau dans les fesses et un élève exceptionnel. Ouais, aucun problème de ce côté-là. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, bien impeccablement, ses lunettes montures noires super classes, son pull qui étaient de couleur bleu clair, un peu comme le déboucheur des toilettes. Un vrai geek fou amoureux de sa chérie Aelita qui croquait dans un fruit. Elle avait les yeux verts, les cheveux roses, elle était jolie, douce, intelligente, bof... Elle était cool. Ouais, ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et ils se bécotaient et baisaient on-ne-sait combien de fois, chaud bouillant, tout de même.

\- Comment va ton chien Kiwi ? demanda Aelita.

\- Il va très bien, en plus, je l'ai laissé dormir pendant un petit moment sur mon oreiller.

\- Tu penseras à le sortir avant qu'il pisse partout dans la chambre ? conseilla l'intello à lunettes en buvant un quart de jus.

\- Ouais, comme ça, il va prendre un peu d'air.

Le blond ne sut quoi dire à ce sage conseil d'Einstein, il se mit à fourrer sa tartine dans la bouche.

En levant la tête, Odd vit Ulrich et Yumi les rejoindre. Le sportif s'était tapé un plateau avec des céréales et un jus d'orange. Il était sombre, vu le caractère de glaçon qu'il avait. Remettre quelqu'un à sa place, par contre, Ulrich sait faire.

\- Salut, Ulrich ! Salut, Yumi !

\- Oh, salut Odd ! T'as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui !

\- Ouais !

Les deux ados s'installèrent et se mirent à manger. Le repas du matin terminé, Odd se lèva, partit débarrasser et ranger son plateau. Il rejoint Jérémy et les autres vers la sortie du réfectoire pour se diriger dans la cour du lycée.

Odd s'installa à côté du brun qui était accro dans son portable, comme d'hab' et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le reste de la bande discutait de tout, de rien et rigolait dés fois avec les vannes que le blond sortait. Dés que la sonnerie retentit, les cinq adolescents partirent en classe chacun de leur côté, en se faisant un signe de la main.

Pendant les cours de sciences avec Mme Hertz, tout était calme. D'un côté, c'était long entre Jérémy qui travaillait, Odd qui, comme toujours, dormait pendant le cours ou dessinait son chien Kiwi pour l'occuper un peu et Ulrich qui écoutait le cours en prenant des notes ( ouais, vu que j'ai de la peine pour Ulrich, il se donnait à fond pour avoir une bonne note dans ses exams, sans avoir un putain de bulletin catastrophique dans le derrière... ) et à la fois regarder par la fenêtre après. Ouais, c'était bien ça, comme d'hab'.

* * *

Il était à présent 17h45, la sonnerie rétentit, ce qui annonça la fin des cours. Les 4 adolescents se léverent et rangèrent leurs cours dans leurs sacs pour foncer vers la sortie. Odd, après avoir rangé ses affaires, se mit en route pour suivre Jérémy et les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, se saluaient et se séparaient pour rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Du côté d'Odd et Ulrich, l'ambiance était comme à son habitude avec le blond qui balançait ses conneries à son meilleur pote au caractère de glaçon qui se marrait suite aux vannes qu'Odd sortait tous les soirs. Le reste de la soirée se termina avec les devoirs et qu'après ça, les deux garçons partirent se coucher et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Odd et Ulrich sortirent de leurs chambres et se dirigèrent à la cantine pour le repas du matin. Le brun regarda silencieusement son compagnon de chambre qui, avait l'air ailleurs, en train de servir son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Odd qui mangeait ses croissants jusqu'à ce qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Odd ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier vit Ulrich, l'air inquiet et le regard posé sur lui. Odd tenta de lui dire pourquoi il était comme ça mais ce fut vite fait interrompre par la peste de service, Sissi, la fille du principal Kadic. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son air de diva surdimensionné, elle venait toujours pour harceler Ulrich, la chance que ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire.

\- Bonjour, les gars, quoi de neuf ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Ulrich, froid comme un glaçon.

\- Oh, rien. Dis, Ulrich, ça te dit de venir dans ma chambre après les cours, cet aprèm ?

Ne s'attendant pas à la requête de Sissi à Ulrich, Odd se lèva, mit son bras sur l'épaule du jeune samourai, ce qui fit surprendre cette dernière.

\- Sissi ! Au cas où tu le sais, Ulrich et moi, on a cours de sport avec notre cher Jim. Il a horreur que ses élèves viennent en retard.

L'adolescente fut choquée par la phrase du blond. Ulrich était comme figé sur place en entendant ça. Faudrait admettre que son meilleur pote à la mèche violette sait comment remettre une fille superficielle comme Sissi à sa place. Les deux adolescents s'asseyèrent en ignorant la peste n°1 avec son faux air de diva qui tourna les talons en direction de la sortie du réfectoire. Tout se déroulait lorsque les deux adolescents finirent de manger et partirent ranger leurs plateaux pour quitter l'endroit et aller à la salle de classe.

* * *

Pendant l'heure entière en maths, c'était long avec Odd qui était en train de fourrer son stylo vu que les explications étaient longues, comme d'hab et Ulrich qui bossait dans ses cours car ouais, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid, il était toujours concentré là-dessus.

Le brun se tourna vers son ami à côté de lui, et l'appela pour le réveiller.

\- Hey, Odd !

\- Hmm... Quoi ? grogna Odd en baillant.

\- Tu dors encore, tu vas louper le reste du cours, prévint le brun.

Odd se mit à rougir après qu'il ait entendu ce que le sportif avait dit, il se redressa et vit l'heure sur l'horloge.

\- J'ai dormi trop ? lui demanda le blond.

\- Ouais.

Odd était paniqué, il reprit son souffle et se mit à écouter le reste du cours jusqu'au retentissement de la sonnerie.

* * *

Le soir, lorsque le blond à la mèche violette se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son colocataire. Il découvrit quoi ? Ulrich qui se fait plaqué et embrassé contre le mur par... Sissi ! Putain, Odd n'en revenait pas à ce que ce monstre d'égoïsme venait d'embrasser son meilleur pote devant lui. Et puis, Ulrich ne pouvait pas sortir avec cette garce, c'est hyper impensable. Non, impossible... De plus, le brun ne pouvait pas trahir Odd, il méritait mieux.

Sissi se tourna vers ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens, Odd ! T'es déjà là ?

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? lui demanda le blond, figé sur place.

\- Ca, c'est la raison pour laquelle Ulrich et moi, nous sortons ensemble, répondit Sissi.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, Ulrich ? Toi et cette pétasse, vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Odd... Laisse-moi t'expliquer... C'est elle qui-

\- Ca va, mec... Fous-moi la paix ! Oublie-moi !

Ulrich vit avec horreur que son meilleur pote était contrarié après que cette peste l'avait embrassé. Le pauvre Odd ne sut plus quoi penser de lui. Il était brisé. Le brun lança un regard noir à Sissi et tenta d'attraper le blond qui lui tourna les talons afin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il était déjà parti.

 _Merde, Odd est parti... Bravo, mec. T'es foutu ! Tout ça à cause de cette pétasse..._ s'écria-t-il mentalement en regardant Sissi qui fut ravie de son coup.

\- Ben alors, Ulrich, qu'est-ce que t'as ? interrogea Sissi qui posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ulrich.

\- DEGAGE !

\- Hein, mais Ulrich...

\- J't'ai dit de dégager, maintenant, mon meilleur pote est parti et tout ça, par ta faute !

Le ton du brun envers l'adolescente était du genre impénétrable et pire, glacial lorsqu'il avait chassé la main de Sissi. Ulrich lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son coloc de blond et ferma la porte rageusement derrière lui. Le brun s'assit sur son lit, sortit son mobile de sa poche et tenta de contacter Odd.

Malheureusement, il était tombé sur sa messagerie. Sissi a bien réussi son piège sur ce coup-là. Le jeune samourai soupira en silence, se changea rapidement et se mit au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ulrich se réveilla et ne vit toujours pas Odd. Il s'interrogea si il n'était pas rentré hier soir ou qu'il était parti du lycée pour de bon. Le brun croisa le regard de Kiwi, qui était posé sur le lit d'Odd, triste. Ulrich lui donna une caresse en lui murmurant qu'il va bientôt revenir, puis partit s'habiller pour sortir et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, en s'installant pour sortir ses affaires de cours, le brun vit une main poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et reconnut Aelita avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Celle-ci savait ce qui s'était passé avec Odd, alors, elle se mit à l'intérroger :

\- Salut, alors... Que s'est-il passé avec Odd, hier soir ?

Le concerné ne s'attendait pas à cette question que son amie lui avait posé, alors il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir donc, il lui répondit :

\- Il s'est passé que lui et moi, nous nous sommes disputés... A cause de Sissi !

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses était surprise suite à la réponse de son ami. C'était vrai, venant d'Ulrich, c'était Sissi qui avait foutu la merde entre lui et Odd. Aelita resta un moment bouche bee pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Sissi entrer dans la salle pour s'installer dans son pupitre et sortir ses affaires de cours. Putain de... Chez elle, c'était comme forcer le jeune samourai et le manipuler uniquement par plaisir, pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'y réussira pas, comme toujours. Vu que cette peste de service était la reine des profiteuses.

Ulrich et Aelita la fixèrent en s'interrogeant quel sera son prochain chantage. Ils virent Jérémy qui venait s'installer en posant son sac à terre et qui partit dans leur direction en leur chuchotant :

\- Salut, vous deux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- A ton avis, nous surveillons Sissi, lui répondit Aelita à voix basse.

Cette dernière l'invita à les rejoindre, en se détournant d'Ulrich qui avait l'air abattu depuis hier, elle entraîna son petit copain blond en le laissant seul pour réfléchir comment régler la situation entre lui et Odd. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans la table de derrière et ce fut Jérémy qui entama la conservation :

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris... C'est que Sissi a fait du chantage à Odd lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Ulrich.

\- Ouais, et ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'Odd s'était disputé avec Ulrich à cause d'elle et il est parti sans dire un mot, ni nous avoir appelé. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? lui demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

\- Si, et quand il s'agit de Sissi, ça nous dit rien qui vaille. Elle est capable de tout ! grogna Jérémy en regardant Sissi discuter avec ses "copains".

\- Ouais, quand il s'agit d'avoir Ulrich à ses pieds. Bon, le professeur arrive, Jérémy. Retournons à nos places, le cours va commencer !

La conversation terminée, le couple de génies partirent rejoindre leurs places en silence avant le commencement des cours.

* * *

La journée dans la salle de classe se déroulait dans un silence lourd, entre les explications du professeurs et les élèves qui étaient concentrés. Ulrich ne vit toujours pas Odd dans la classe, il grogna sourdement en serrant son stylo. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Jérémy et Aelita de le voir dans cet état, sans parler de Sissi qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Bref, ça inquiétait toute la classe de l'état d'Ulrich.

* * *

A la fin des cours, Ulrich, Jérémy et Aelita rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle pour aller vers le foyer se détendre. En parlant du foyer, merde... Dedans, c'était le luxe alors qu'en réalité, c'était le bordel absolu. On pouvait admettre que les élèves s'étaient pris le pied pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient à l'intérieur. Même quand la nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de rentrer en déverrouillant la porte et en plus de ça, en aménant des filles pour faire Dieu-sait-quoi avec elles ! Comme d'hab'.

Amener des filles pour baiser au foyer, franchement, c'est dégueu et pas top à voir. Comme si il s'agissait qu'on entre tranquillou et qu'on faisait comme si c'était chez lui. Ca, c'était pas top.

* * *

Dans le foyer, Jérémy et Aelita étaient en train d'étudier sur l'ordinateur, Ulrich était allongé sur le canapé en regardant son portable. Il soupira lorsqu'il essayait de contacter Odd et depuis, toujours la même histoire, ce dernier ne répondit pas à ses appels. Ca faisait 2 jours que le brun s'inquiétait pour son meilleur pote donc, il soupira en laissant son portable sur son ventre.

Yumi arriva au foyer peu de temps après en saluant Jérémy et Aelita, puis se mit devant le canapé en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ulrich qui fixait le plafond. Ce dernier fut interrompu en tournant la tête vers la brune qui s'inquiétait pour son état.

\- Oh, Yumi ! Je ne pensais pas que t'étais là.

\- T'avais l'air dans tes pensées depuis 2 jours, c'est à propos d'Odd, c'est ça ?

Ulrich était figé lorsque Yumi lui posa cette question. Il se redressa en rangeant son portable dans sa poche et lui répondit brièvement :

\- Ouais.

Après lui avoir répondu, le brun soupira. Yumi s'assit à côté d'Ulrich et passa une main sur son épaule.

\- A ce que je vois, il est parti à cause du fait que Sissi lui a avoué que tu sors avec elle, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et j'me fais du souci pour lui, et il n'est toujours pas revenu au lycée, avoua Ulrich en soupirant.

Yumi essaya de faire de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle vit la peste de service entrer au foyer et venir dans leur direction. Elle leur lança d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Salut, vous deux ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Qu'est-ce tu nous veux, pot de colle ?

\- A ton avis, Yumi ? Je suis venue pour voir Ulrich, répondit Sissi en se penchant vers le brun qui grognait sourdement.

\- Ulrich est très mal à cause de ta présence, ça se voit pas ?

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs vit qu'Ulrich était dans un sale d'état à cause de sa présence. Le brun s'excusa doucement auprès de Yumi en se levant du canapé, donna un violent coup de poing sur la table du foyer. Ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves du lycée Kadic y comprit Aelita et Jérémy qui observaient la scène et il se mit en face devant Sissi en lui sortant tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

\- T'es franchement la plus infâme des garces ! Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'emmerdes avec tes caprices et du fait que tu me rends malade lorsque tu débarques ici ?

La réaction d'Ulrich choqua Sissi, cette dernière arrêta de sourire, bouche bée. Elle vit sa blessure en sang sur son poing et laissa le sportif au caractère de glaçon continuer.

\- Et tu sais aussi que tu NOUS fais tous chier avec ta méchanceté et tes chantages à deux balles ? Rappelle-toi que c'est à cause de toi que je me suis disputé avec Odd, sache aussi qu'il est parti et que je ne vais plus le revoir par ta faute ! Il faut toujours que tu t'amènes pour foutre le bordel entre moi et mon meilleur pote, même avec Yumi, Aelita et Jérémy. Tu cherches à me séparer d'eux !

Ulrich était enragé, oh ouais. Comme pas possible. Sa blessure sur sa main saignait complètement à force qu'il avait cogné trop fort et qu'il en avait marre que la peste de service le harcèlait pour parvenir à ses objectifs. Tous les lycéens et lycéennes le regardaient et assistaient en plus de cela, comme des spectateurs et témoins de cette horrible dispute.

\- T'es qu'une putain d'allumeuse narcissique sans sentiments, sans aucun remord qui joue les pots-de-colle et qui traîne toujours avec ses toutous de compagnie partout pour ruiner la vie de chacun parmi nous. Même Odd, il ne mérite pas ça venant de la part d'une pétasse dans ton genre. Par respect pour le foyer, arrête de me harceler, de m'emmerder moi et mes potes et fous-nous la paix !

Sissi était figée sur place en entendant les insultes d'Ulrich, et là... Elle s'y attendait pas à ça, même à cette menace de ce genre. Yumi remercia le brun de l'avoir défendue car Ulrich ne voulait surtout pas provoquer les conflits avec elle y comprit avec Jérémy et Aelita, il en avait assez. Le sportif tourna les talons à Sissi et à son amie aux cheveux noirs qui le laissa partir vers la sortie du foyer, le petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Dans la salle de cours, Ulrich, installé tout au fond de la rangée, se mit à fixer les oiseaux qui volent par la fenêtre en soupirant. Il pensait encore à Odd et pire, aucune nouvelle de lui. Le brun souffla et se détourna de la fenêtre en continuant d'écouter le cours jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Le brun rangea ses affaires à la fin du cours et sortit de la salle, le moral à zéro. Aelita et Jérémy soupiraient lorsqu'ils voyaient leur ami en mauvaise humeur, ça leur faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça, dans cet état. Ils sortirent de la salle à leur tour en prenant leurs sacs.

Ulrich marchait dans les couloirs, et arriva dans sa chambre en fermant la porte tout en caressant Kiwi au passage. Il s'assit sur le lit en sortant son portable de sa poche, il le déposa sur l'oreiller, en face de lui. Le chien d'Odd sauta du lit de son maître pour venir dans le lit du brun tout en montant sur ses genoux. Ulrich le regarda en lui donnant une petite caresse avec un petit sourire puis Kiwi lui donna une petite léchouille à la joue.

Le sportif entendit la sonnerie de son portable sur l'oreiller qu'il avait balancé, il se redressa en déposant doucement Kiwi sur son lit pour le prendre et regarder le nom de la personne qui l'appelle.

 _Hein ? C'est Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, ce vieux con ? Il devrait me foutre la paix au plus vite !_

Ulrich soupira, et décrocha à contre-coeur.

\- Allô ? P'pa ?

\- Allô, Ulrich. Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à me rappeler lorsque tu rentres tard des cours ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore avec tes amis que tu fréquentes tous les jours.

\- J'n'ai pas la tête pour ça, tu m'dis tout le temps d'étudier et que j'aie une bonne note pour qu'après, je passe mon exam, et puis tu me l'as toujours rappelé ! s'écria le brun.

\- C'est vrai, et n'oublie pas que je veux un très bon bulletin réussi, pas un bulletin catastrophique comme la dernière fois.

Ulrich serra les dents en entendant cette réplique qu'il avait déjà compris venant de son père.

 _Pff... Si tu crois que ça m'impressionne, ta réplique à deux ronds !_

\- Je sais, p'pa...

Sa conversation avec son père partait toujours en conflit et ça foutait à Ulrich un mal de crâne pas possible. Le brun en avait marre de ça, il voulait lui prouver ce qu'il vaut et lui dire sa façon de penser en criant sur tous les toits sans éviter de réveiller tout l'étage de l'établissement. Ce qu'Ulrich avait vraiment envie, c'était de revoir son meilleur pote.

\- Ulrich ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Ouais, p'pa ? répondit le brun en sursautant.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me réprimander sur mes notes catastrophiques, comme tous les autres jours ? Et aussi sur mes potes que je fréquente et que tu connais pas ?

\- Tu as tout compris, les études, je les paie pour toi, je te signale. Et tous les jours, tu commences à me revenir très cher.

\- Tu m'appelles juste pour ça ? Désolé, je dois aller me coucher...

\- Eh, on n'a pas fini de parler !

\- Ben moi, j'ai fini de t'écouter alors, bonne nuit ! hurla le brun en lui raccrochant au nez.

Ulrich était sur les nerfs à cause de tous ces problèmes, à la fois avec Sissi et pour finir, avec son père. Il pensait haut et fort de ses répliques qu'il sortait tous les jours au téléphone.

 _Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de me pourrir la vie, hein ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il vient au lycée pour me foutre la honte et après me rabaisser devant le proviseur ? Bordel, va te faire foutre !_

Le jeune samouraï soupira légèrement, il regarda sa blessure sur sa main en grimaçant silencieusement de douleur. Au fond, il était ravi d'envoyer chier son cher père qui l'emmerdait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que le brun allait craquer et crier tout en réveillant tous les chambres du lycée. Ulrich était épuisé de tout cela, alors il partit se changer et se mit au lit.

* * *

Dans la journée, Ulrich sortit de la chambre, salua Kiwi qui était couché sur l'oreiller d'Odd et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Il partit vers la cantine pour le repas du matin, salua Aelita et Jérémy au passage et prit son plateau pour mettre son petit-déjeuner dessus. Comme tous les matins, de mauvais poil, le brun se prit des croissants avec un bol de chocolat et du café puis s'installa dans l'autre table où il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il repensait à Odd qui n'était pas allé à la cantine, mais peut-être est-il revenu au lycée pour aller au foyer ? Ulrich ne le savait pas, donc il finit de manger, prit son plateau pour le ranger et sortit de la cantine.

Le sportif entra dans la salle de classe, où il tomba sur un certain blond à la mèche violette, plongé dans son cahier de sciences et le regard vide. Le pauvre était incroyablement foutu. Ulrich tenta de venir le voir mais ce fut arrêté par Sissi avec son faux sourire narquois qui le salua. Merde, c'est reparti, les conneries de la peste de service. Odd, toujours plongé dans ses études, releva la tête et vit Sissi se coller à Ulrich. Jérémy, qui était assis à sa place avec Aelita, vit qu'Odd était très mal et que le bordel va devenir un chantier jusqu'à ce qu'Ulrich allait péter un câble et pour finir, oh merde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse renvoyé du lycée par le proviseur. Le brun partit s'installer comme d'habitude au fond de la rangée de la salle, sortit ses affaires de cours pour rattraper ses révisions qu'il avait oublié le soir et se mit au travail jusqu'à l'arrivée de la prof.

* * *

Pendant le cours, Odd était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il s'agissait de la dispute entre lui et Ulrich à cause de Sissi. Au fond, il s'en voulait de lui avoir aboyé dessus, sans l'avoir laissé expliquer ce qu'Ulrich voulait lui dire. Le jeune blondinet remarqua une blessure sur sa main.

 _Hein ? Pourquoi Ulrich a cette blessure sur sa main ? Que s'est-il passé depuis que je n'suis pas là ?_

Inquiet, Odd regarda son ami qui était hyper abattu durant 3 jours à cause de l'incident d'hier au foyer depuis que Sissi l'a harcelé. Ouais, ça faisait 3 jours qu'Ulrich avait cette blessure, et ça inquiétait beaucoup le blond de le voir dans cet état. Par contre, il n'était pas le seul, Aelita et Jérémy étaient inquiet pour le brun au caractère de glaçon.

* * *

Odd débarqua à la cantine pour le repas de midi, vu que depuis 3 jours entiers que le blondinet n'était pas au lycée sans avoir rattrapé les cours, ni avoir mangé au réfectoire. Pendant qu'il prit le plateau et entama son déjeuner là-dessus, il vit Yumi qui était assise à sa place et qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il finit de prendre son repas, se déplaça jusqu'à la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tiens, salut Odd ! Il paraît que t'étais absent depuis 3 jours, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le concerné était bouche bée, le regard vide lorsque la brune lui posa cette question.

\- Euh... Il s'est passé que j'étais parti du lycée et que j'étais à la vieille usine pour réfléchir, à cause de tu-sais-qui.

Odd et Yumi virent Sissi venir à leur table, dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la fille du principal Kadic, bordel de... C'était comme si l'enfer serait revenue et qu'Odd n'avait pas assez eu de problèmes.

L'adolescente les salua en abordant comme toujours, son sourire narquois.

\- Bonjour, vous deux ! Tiens, ça sent la déprime à plein nez !

\- Normal, tu viens d'arriver ! grogna le blond qui en avait assez de la voir.

\- Tu fous quoi ici, déjà ? cracha Yumi.

\- Oh, au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Ulrich ? Je le cherchais depuis un bout de temps, interrogea Sissi.

\- On n'en sait rien...

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent, ignoraient Sissi qui leur tourna le dos en partant vers la sortie de la cantine. Où était Ulrich, au fait ? Odd n'était presque pas venu le voir s'il allait bien. Yumi vit son ami blond super déprimé.

\- Franchement, cette garce ne vient que pour semer la pagaille.

\- Ouais, au cas où t'es pas au courant, c'est Ulrich qui l'a bien remise à sa place, vu qu'il s'est blessé à la main en ayant donné un grand coup de poing à la table du foyer.

\- Il-Il a fait ça ? s'écria le blondinet.

\- Ouais.

Ce fut un véritable choc pour Odd lorsque son amie aux cheveux noirs lui avait révélé ce qui s'était passé.

Il la remercia doucement, finit son déjeuner, rangea son plateau après avoir débarrassé et sortit du réfectoire pour aller dans la salle de classe, le coeur léger.

* * *

Odd rentra dans la salle, accompagné de Jérémy et Aelita, il vit Ulrich avec la main bandée, légèrement dans la merde. Le brun avait le regard sur ses cours, en pleine concentration, il était foutrement mal à l'aise sur ce coup.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, il en a sûrement besoin... Conseilla Jérémy en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Odd.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Supplia Aelita.

Le blondinet soupira, les bras croisés sur la table.

\- Hum... Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison, je vais essayer de lui parler après les cours.

Après la conversation, les deux adolescents laissèrent Odd réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, retournèrent à leurs places lorsque la prof arriva pour commencer son heure de cours.

* * *

Pendant le cours, la classe devint calme. Odd se mit à fixer Ulrich, qui, regardait les nuages flotter dehors, comme d'habitude. Le blond était un peu allé trop fort avec le brun, il se demanda s'il doit venir le voir pour s'excuser ou le laisser tranquiller jusqu'à ce qu'il y aura la fin du dernier cours de cet aprèm.

La cloche sonna et annonça que c'était la fin du cours de l'après-midi, Odd se mit en route pour sortir de la salle, il rangea ses affaires de cours et déambula dans les couloirs pour retrouver la chambre qu'il partageait avec son camarade de chambre.

Le blond entra et vit qu'Ulrich n'était pas là. Il s'accroupit en donnant une petite caresse à Kiwi qui était ravi de le voir et s'installa avec lui sur son lit. Odd sortit son portable de sa poche, inquiet que son meilleur ami soit parti sans rien lui dire. Allongé sur le lit, il se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et étant réellement décidé, il se leva pour partir dehors à la recherche d'Ulrich.

Il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers de l'établissement pour se retrouver dehors, dans la cour... Où il vit un Ulrich, assis et adossé contre le mur du lycée.

\- Ulrich ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout dehors à cette heure ?

Le concerné se retourna et vit Odd, l'air inquiet.

\- Je réfléchis...

Le blond ne disait rien, il se mit à fixer le brun qui avait l'air abattu pendant quelques jours. Donc, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le tenir compagnie.

\- Tu fumes ? L'interrogea-t-il en le remarquant.

\- Depuis la fin des études des exams de brevet de 3ème au collège. Répondit Ulrich.

Odd le fixa sans rien dire, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'état de son meilleur ami. Le blond posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- T'as des emmerdes avec ton père au téléphone ?

\- Ouais, et il m'a poussé à bouts, tout comme cette pétasse de Sissi.

Après les mots d'Ulrich, Odd soupira. Le brun continua de fumer sa clope ( oh c'est vrai, personne n'a vu Ulrich fumer au lycée donc j'imagine ce que je veux, meow ) en regardant les étoiles briller, il sortit son portable lorsqu'il vit les appels précédents de son père qui lui faisait vivre un enfer. Ulrich soupira, éteigna son portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Bon, il est temps de remonter dans la chambre. Dit Odd en se relevant.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Dit l'autre qui jeta sa clope par terre après l'avoir fini.

Les deux adolescents se mirent en route, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du lycée pour rejoindre la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Odd ferma la porte de la chambre, s'installa sur son lit et caressa Kiwi qui fut content qu'il soit de retour. Ulrich s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond, vu que cette journée pour lui allait toujours partir en vrille. A sa grande surprise, il vit le blondinet s'approcher de lui.

\- Ulrich ? Tu ne dors pas ? L'interrogea Odd qui s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du brun.

Le concerné sentit le regard violet du blond, alors il le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs à son tour.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai juste à aller me changer et après, je vais me coucher. Dit-il en se levant de son lit.

Odd regarda son ami qui se déshabilla, et tout en rougissant, il admira le corps du brun. Pour lui, c'était la motivation, le rituel du soir. Le blond fit de même à son tour, sous le regard du brun.

Le sportif fit signe à Odd de venir sur son lit en tapotant sur le matelas, le petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Odd ? Ça te dit de venir dormir avec moi ?

\- Euh... Bien sûr !

Le blond éteigna la lumière et se glissa dans le lit, à la suite d'Ulrich qui lui fit une petite place. Odd ne comptait rien lui refuser, au contraire. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la main bandée du brun se poser sur sa nuque qui le regarda sombrement. Cela le fascinait, tout comme son charisme. Odd se demandait pourquoi Ulrich le regardait comme ça, et pourquoi il s'approchait de lui bizarrement ? Peut-être parce que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes. Ce baiser était comme le goût des flammes. Odd était surpris, car il ne pensait pas qu'embrasser Ulrich était au fait la nouvelle chose qu'il puisse rêver dans sa vie. Donc, le blondinet, hésitant, passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune samourai.

C'était si bon et si doux. Les lèvres d'Ulrich étaient douces et humides, même rosées. Le brun approfondit le baiser tout en insérant sa langue vorace dans la bouche d'Odd qui se laissa faire. Et il commença un farouche et délicieux baiser. Les poumons avaient besoin d'air lorsque les deux adolescents s'arrêtaient en s'éloignant et se regardèrent sans bouger un seul mouvement.

Ce qui fut d'une jolie couleur rouge pivoine qu'Odd interrogea Ulrich :

\- Euh... Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

\- Pour te prouver à quel point je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Odd ne comprit plus rien, Ulrich lui prit doucement la main en la mettant sur son oreiller, à côté de son visage.

\- Jure-moi de m'écouter sans m'interrompre jusqu'au bout, ok ?

\- J'ai pas trop le choix, j'ai l'impression... Vas-y.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je t'aime depuis la 4ème au collège où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Cette révélation surprit Odd, qui rougit et qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il ne disait rien et laissa le brun continuer.

\- Jérémy, Aelita et Yumi le savent depuis le collège, bien après le brevet. Ils ont voulu m'en parler et j'ai pas pu leur mentir. D'un côté, ils ont voulu te mettre au courant mais j'ai refusé, je voulais accomplir ça tout seul. Sissi l'a appris, je ne sais pas comment. Tu la connais, elle et ses chantages. Chaque fois, elle m'harcèle pour que j'accepte de sortir avec elle, alors c'est à contre-cœur que j'ai accepté. En plus, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé quand t'es venu. J'te jure... Puis, je m'attendais pas à que tu réagisses de cette façon aussi mal, et aussi violemment. Donc, voilà, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne t'en parler alors j'étais forcé de sortir avec elle. Depuis que je croise ton regard, je m'attendais pas à craquer. Et à t'embrasser lorsque j'ai vu ton air énervé. T'étais si...

En un coup, Ulrich s'arrêta net. Odd sourit doucement et s'approcha du brun en le dévorant du regard.

\- Hmm ? J'étais si quoi ?

\- Merde, arrête... C'est horriblement gênant, marmonna le jeune samouraï en fixant le visage du blond, ou plutôt ses lèvres.

\- Si sexy ? Si sensuel ? Si attendrissant ? Proposa le blond avec une moue adorable.

Eh ouais, le blond adorait s'envoyer des fleurs. Il savait qu'il aimait Ulrich depuis toujours. Odd l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur pote, le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alors, il passa doucement ses mains sur le visage du brun en explorant chaque parcelles, c'était une vraie beauté à ses yeux.

\- Hmm ? Que fais-tu ? Souffla Ulrich.

\- J'observe le mec qui m'aime, dit le blond avec un petit sourire amusé.

Odd mit sa main sur le torse d'Ulrich, se penchait pour lui embrasser le front et lui donner un petit coup de langue à son nez.

\- Bon, il est temps qu'on aille dormir.

Le blond se redressa en fixant son réveil-matin, maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Odd rougit légèrement et revint à côté d'Ulrich en se couvrant avec la couverture.

\- Ouais, pas de problème.

Et ce fut un soir tranquille où les deux adolescents dormirent ensemble secrètement, collés l'un à l'autre. Les mauvaises émotions d'Odd n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Là, il vit cet instant présent avec son nouveau petit copain.

* * *

Odd : Hmm... J'suis beau, je peux crier sur tous les toits !

Moi : Tu peux, ok, mais on pourrait t'entendre.

Ulrich : Putain, j'suis un pervers, là !

Moi : Ouaiiis.

Aelita : J'aime mes rares apparitions.

Moi : Ouais, mais dommage, il n'y aura que les deux persos.

Aelita : Merde...

Moi : Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos reviews si vous avez aimé ( même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la nouvelle fic yaoi ) et je vous fais pleins de gros bisous. Salut salut, mes chatons ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Odd se réveilla aux côtés de son amoureux brun qui dormait profondemment. Il se pencha pour éteindre le réveil-matin sans éviter de réveiller Ulrich et se mit à côté de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Le blond vit le brun se réveiller doucement avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut, bébé.

\- Bonjour, beau brun.

Le sportif se redressa, se mit au-dessus d'Odd et attrapa sa bouche en l'embrassant fougueusement. Le blond caressa le dos d'Ulrich sans couper le baiser. Il se colla à son torse. Odd laissa passer la langue vorace du brun tout en ouvrant sa bouche. Entre eux, ce fut comme un petit roulage de pelles qui durait combien de ces minutes. Ils se séparèrent lentement, riaient ensemble et partirent s'habiller chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Dans la cantine, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent leurs plateaux pour aller s'installer à dans la table où ils vont déposer leurs repas du matin pour manger tranquillement. Odd balançait toutes ses conneries à son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de se marrer à toutes les vannes qu'il sortait tout en préservant son caractère froid. Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Jérémy, Aelita et Yumi à leur table. Ils les saluèrent avec un grand sourire en les invitant à se joindre avec eux.

L'ambiance fut détendue avec la bande qui discutait de tout et de rien. Elle riait même avec les vannes sorties par Odd. Et ce fut une longue discussion amusante jusqu'à la fin du repas du matin.

Les cinq adolescents sortirent de la cantine pour aller dans la cour du lycée pour continuer leurs discussions. Odd et Ulrich étaient adossés contre le mur, ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur prof principale. Ulrich alluma sa clope pour fumer, comme d'habitude, et il en proposa une à Odd qui accepta avec un sourire, son bras sur son épaule. Le brun lui alluma la clope et tous les deux se mirent à fumer pour éviter de s'emmerder à attendre, plantés comme des légumes.

Ulrich, après avoir fini de fumer, écrasa sa clope qu'il avait jeté par terre. Odd fit de même. La prof venait d'arriver, elle leur ouvrit la porte de sa salle. Odd se faufila le premier dans la salle et s'installa dans la table du premier rang. Il fit signe à Ulrich de le rejoindre. Le brun vint à côté de lui et en cachette, il déposa un petit baiser sur le front d'Odd qui rougit. Fort heureusement, les élèves n'avaient rien remarqué de ce qu'Ulrich faisait, pas même Sissi qui vint s'asseoir à sa place. Cette dernière regarda les deux adolescents qui rigolèrent entre eux et qui avaient les yeux sur le mobile d'Ulrich. Ca la rendait carrément jalouse de voir Ulrich avec Odd, assis et collés l'un à l'autre comme des _lovebirds_.

Mme Hertz fit l'appel aux étudiants qui finissaient de discuter et commença son cours.

* * *

Les 12h étaient passés, Odd se leva pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac et partir vers la sortie de la salle pour aller à la cantine. Bien entendu pour le repas du midi. Comme d'hab', il s'installa avec les quatre camarades pour manger et rigoler avec les vannes qu'il sortait avec eux. Après le repas, le blondinet partit vers le foyer pour se détendre. Il s'installa sur le canapé pour sortir et regarder son portable en mettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Yumi vint au foyer et remarqua Odd absorbé dans son mobile, les écouteurs aux oreilles.

\- Oh ! Salut Yumi, sursauta le blond qui se retourna en retirant ses écouteurs.

La brune le salua à son tour, s'installa à côté du blondinet, le petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut, où est Ulrich ?

\- Il est parti fumer dehors, comme d'hab', répondit-elle.

Odd fut soulagé par la réponse de Yumi, il se mit à regarder son mobile.

\- Il paraît que tu t'entends maintenant avec Ulrich à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais, et puis, c'est vrai qu'il est dés fois au cours de soutien pour améliorer ses notes. Oh, je devrai venir...

Yumi adressa un petit sourire au blondinet qui était dans l'inquiétude à propos de son meilleur ami. Elle le rassura.

\- T'inquiète pas. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne va pas tarder à venir au foyer.

\- Je l'attendrai.

Et ce fut qu'après, les deux adolescents remarquèrent Ulrich rentrer au foyer et venir dans leur direction en les saluant.

Le sportif s'installa à côté d'Odd qui, eut le visage écarlate.

Après la discussion, Yumi se leva et les salua d'un geste de la main aux deux jeunes garçons qui firent de même en tournant les talons pour sortir du foyer et aller en cours.

Lorsque la brune fut partie, les deux adolescents se levèrent et partirent pour jouer au baby-foot.

Et ce fut une longue partie remportée par Odd, et perdue par Odd.

Après cette bonne partie, la sonnerie retentit, ils partirent directement dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Sur ce coup-là, la journée en cours se passa normalement lorsqu'Odd balançait ses vannes, comme d'hab' à la prof que ses trois amis et tous les étudiants ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler parce que cette dernière fut courroucée d'avoir été interrompue en envoyant le blondinet dans les couloirs afin qu'il se calme.

A la fin des cours, depuis que les 17h sont passés, Odd rentra dans la salle de classe, rangea ses affaires en discutant avec ses potes à la sortie de la salle lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Ulrich poser sur son épaule.

\- Viens dans les douches ce soir vers 18h, je t'attendrai après les cours de soutien... Lui murmura le brun à l'oreille.

Le blond rougit du fait qu'Ulrich lui avait proposé de lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit secret sans que personne ne suspectait rien de ce que lui et son amoureux font. Pas même la peste de Sissi. Donc il valida la proposition du brun en hochant la tête.

* * *

Le soir, Odd sortit de la salle après qu'il ait fini les cours de soutien pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit copain ténébreux. Il se changea, se mit en pyjama et sortit de la chambre pour aller à la salle de douche avec la serviette sur les épaules.

Lorsque le blondinet arriva, il entendit l'eau d'une cabine de douche qui était déjà allumée. D'un côté, il vit les vêtements d'Ulrich sur le lavado. Le brun semblait être là à se laver puisqu'on voyait la fumée d'eau chaude qui venait de la cabine du fond. Odd s'avança vers la cabine en déposant sa serviette derrière lui, se mit à guetter les mouvements de son amoureux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant se laver.

Le sportif vit la silhouette du blond qui le fixa, éteignit l'eau de la cabine de douche et vint dans sa direction.

\- Odd ?

Le concerné se retourna et vit Ulrich avec une serviette accroché sur ses hanches. Il était beau aux yeux d'Odd, très beau. Le blond ne fit pas un mouvement lorsque le brun s'approcha de lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

Odd sourit, passa ses mains autour de la taille de son petit-ami en caressant son dos nu. Il sentit le front d'Ulrich poser sur le sien, leurs regards se rencontrer. Le brun attrapa la bouche de son copain avec envie, l'embrassa langoureusement en caressant sa nuque. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet complètement acharné. C'était chaud, très chaud même. Ulrich approfondit le baiser tout en serrant Odd entre ses bras puissants. Lentement, il s'éloigna de ses lèvres et donna un coup de langue sur le cou de son petit-ami.

Le brun attrapa les fesses de son amant, et le fit s'asseoir sur le lavado où il avait déposé ses habits. C'était sous le regard et les rougeurs d'Odd qu'il passa sa main glacée sous le t-shirt du blond qui tressaillit de ce contact. Ulrich enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Odd pour respirer l'odeur envoutante qui le rendait fou. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de gémir en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un cri qui ferait réveiller tout l'étage.

Ulrich enleva le t-shirt d'Odd, eh ouais, à savoir sur le carrelage, sur la tête du clébard. Il rapprocha son ange pour le mettre face à lui. Le brun lui déposa quelques coups de langue sur les mamelons du blond en traçant un fil invisible sur son corps, il descendit et lui donna un coup de langue furtif au nombril d'Odd. Ulrich eut un sourire, il tenta d'enlever le caleçon d'Odd mais fut stoppé par la main du blond qui descendit du lavado.

\- Hein ? Odd ?

\- Shh, c'est à ton tour, maintenant... Dit malicieusement le blond qui posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Ulrich.

Le blond n'avait vraiment pas d'expérience puisque ouais, ça n'avait pas l'air de rebuter Ulrich qui sourit et qui lui tint le visage en lui disant "T'es pas obligé de le faire" d'un simple regard. Il lui sourit, se plaça pour atteindre le sexe de son amant facilement. Odd dénoua la serviette du brun, le dernier rempart qui le séparait de sa virilité. Il entoura son membre de sa main et entama une série de va-et-viens qui firent haleter son doux amoureux. Un peu rasséréné, Odd s'appliqua un peu plus, pendant qu'Ulrich grognait des mots délirants et ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux. C'était bon, trop bon, même.

... Et trop magique pour être vrai, sans déconner !

Odd donna un coup de langue dans le gland d'Ulrich qui eut un léger frisson qui parcourait tout le corps. Il lui suçota le bout tandis que son chéri perdait la tête. Ulrich réussit à glisser sa main dans le cou d'Odd, en le caressant légèrement sous la pulpe des doigts. Le brun était noyé sous les spasmes du plaisir. Odd continua sa douce torture, et Ulrich perdait patience. Le brun avait beau essayé de lui dire de le prendre en bouche mais pour leur première fois, il ne ferait jamais ça, il patienta donc, entre les secousses du plaisir et la chaleur de son sexe qui l'atteignaient et qui s'intentifiaient à la fois en fermant les yeux sur les merveilleuses sensations qui le firent traverser. Des nouvelles sensations.

\- Nnnh... Odd, je vais...

Surpris, le concerné comprit qu'Ulrich allait jouir donc, il cessa son traitement buccal. Il continua avec ses mains jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme éclate à l'intérieur de son amoureux.

\- Ngggh !

En relevant la tête, le blondinet observa son expression à cet instant et le grava dans sa mémoire à jamais. Les cheveux collés sur le front du brun, son corps couvert de sueur, ses yeux ténébreux et son visage... Pour lui, Ulrich était sublime. A ses yeux, Odd pourrait se montrer possessif. Le brun se laissa s'asseoir par terre et se mit la tête sur le mur. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ca t'a plu ? Lui demanda Odd.

\- C-Carrément, je ne voyais que cette scène possible que dans mon rêve... Répondit l'autre en caressant le dos de son ami qui avait les bras sur ses jambes.

Ulrich se mit au-dessus de son ange, il l'embrassa passionnément en caressant ses hanches.

\- Mais ce n'est pas fini, bébé...

Autoritaire, le sportif enleva le caleçon d'Odd qui rougit légèrement, il glissa sa main sur le sexe tendu. Inquiet, Ulrich jeta un coup d'oeil à son amoureux.

\- Odd... Allons le faire sous les douches.

Le ton de sa voix était doux et à la fois sérieux, ce qui fit rougir une fois de plus Odd. Ulrich lui prit le poignet, l'attira vers lui, attrapa ses fesses et le porta jusqu'à la cabine de douche du fond. Il le déposa avec la plus grande douceur. Ulrich observa son ange en le prenant dans ses bras : Odd était vraiment sexy avec ses yeux violets voilés par l'envie, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa frimousse et sa petite bouche rosée. De sa main libre, il alluma l'eau de la douche qui coulait sur eux.

\- Mmh... Ulrich, tu viens de te laver...

\- Ce n'est rien.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent et à la suite, ils rigolèrent ensemble lorsqu'Ulrich, souriant, mit son ange face à lui contre le mur de la douche et lui présenta trois doigts.

\- Suce-les, s'il te plaît.

Ce que fit le jeune blond à la mèche violette.

Tout doucement, Ulrich retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Odd, mit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son ange. Le blond essaya de se détendre, il passa silencieusement ses mains au cou du brun en se rassurant. Ulrich lui prévint que le deuxième doigt allait suivre donc, Odd se détendit. Le brun fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de préparer correctement son ange qui était en pleine extase et particulièrement sous ses intentions.

Il était prêt.

\- Odd... Je veux salir ces murs.

Le blond rougit en entendant les phrases de son amoureux.

Ulrich retira ses doigts, plaqua son ange contre le mur de la cabine en le regardant sombrement, présenta son sexe brûlant et bien tendu à l'intimité d'Odd et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Cette fois-ci, j'y vais...

\- Mmh...

Le brun enfonça son membre brûlant dans l'intimité de son ange qui hoqueta de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier était déchiré de l'intérieur, il fit signe à Ulrich de continuer qui lui donna un long baiser en le rassurant. Le brun le pénétra avec une ardeur inconnue qui fit pousser des petits cris à Odd. Il fit de très lents va-et-viens et y allait rapidement à la demande de son chéri.

Odd griffa le dos d'Ulrich en lâchant des cris plus forts et plus intenses lorsque le brun, qui était pourtant endurant au lit, se trouva au bout de ses limites. Dans un ultime va-et-viens, Ulrich jouissait à l'intérieur de son amant, qui jouissait dans sa main. Le brun se retira de son intimité et lui déposa un baiser sur son épaule en le serrant dans ses bras.

Odd se retourna et vit le visage de son chéri qui avait les cheveux mouillés par la douche. Tous les deux rirent de bon coeur et ce fut au final une étreinte qui dura deux minutes.

Ulrich caressa la joue d'Odd qui lui sourit en lui serrant sa main. La douche éteinte, les deux jeunes hommes s'essuyèrent comme ils peuvent, s'habillèrent et partirent dans leurs chambres.

En pouffant de rire discrètement, Ulrich ferma la porte de la chambre et partit rejoindre Odd qui était déjà allongé sur son lit. Il se mit dans les couvertures avec le blond tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, dans les bras l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Moi : _*se laisse relaxer sur son fauteuil de bureau*_ Enfin, un nouveau chapitre fini !

Odd : Eh ben, notre auteure nous a surpris, là.

Ulrich : Tu m'étonnes, avec elle, on va y passer.

Odd : _*hausse les épaules*_ Je te l'fais pas dire.

Moi : J'vous entends, tous les deux !

Odd et Ulrich : Oh merde ! xD

Moi : Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu car ouais, moi et mes idées de merde avec le yaoi, je sais, c'est du pur grand délire... La suite de la fic avec le couple yaoi de la série Code Lyoko, je l'écrirai prochainement. J'vous fais pleins de gros bisous à tous ! Salut salut, mes lapinoux ! xD


End file.
